beyond_a_wakingfandomcom-20200213-history
Edwurd Podgarde
Edwurd '"'the Eggar"' Podgarde' was a sixteen year old peasant boy in the coastal city of Lyttledomme, living in the slums of South-West Broosk. Appearance and Character Edwurd is described as by Hansa Wildow as a huge, towering, bulky brute of a teenager roughneck. With a brow as steep and thick as a cliff and deep-set beady hazel eyes that stare in hatred. His width of his neck is said to be bigger than Hansa's head, and his body is slab-muscled and his arms as big as rocks. His nose is thick and long, his hair is rough-hewn, and his lips look plump and swollen. Edwurd's hands are huge and strong, with fingers the width of pork sausages. Edwurd was a venomous, arrogant and terribly violent individual. The result of his abusive upbringing left him vindictive and seeking out weaker people to pound and mock to take out all his hatred. This resulted in Edwurd getting quite the following, with three teenagers around his same age becoming inspired by his rebellious nature and join him in his fights. The authorities of Lyttledomme were called to Broosk in hopes they would stop Edwurd hurting people, but they took a bribe by him to look the other way. Edwurd's mind was in poor condition since a young age due to his mother's drunken abusive hatred towards him, and so he never able to fully grasp the concept of sympathetic emotions. He has an excessive lack of self-restraint and finds himself charging head-first into fights unless he is blatantly outnumbered by lawmen or sometimes hesitating when spotting high-value targets. Edwurd has a fondness for sexually abusing his twelve year old sister, in which he usually does so after his daily adventures. History Very little is known about Edwurd's childhood, only that he grew up with his widowed mother after his father died in the Earl's Watch. In 335E, Edwurd gets word from rumour and conjecture that the Duke of the Pale is visiting Lyttledomme for a tournament with Undil the Anvil and Sir Reddir Warburg. When he spots Hansa ambling about the Lyttledomme courtyards with his sister Hazel, in which the courtyards are open to all classes, Edwurd decides to hold off and wait for when Hansa is alone to strike. After the tourney, Hansa visits the courtyards on his own. Edwurd takes advantage of the thick, dense flora to conceal his actions. Edwurd starts off by physically imposing Hansa and harassing him as he attempts to flee. Edwurd's goons manage to cage Hansa into a restricted section of the courtyards and physically abused him. Revealed by Hansa himself, Edwurd punched him recurringly in the gut so hard Hansa spat up blood onto the tile pathing and Edwurd and his gang only laughed as Hansa pleaded for them to stop. Edwurd noticed that Hansa would not fight back, and wallowed in this, using Hansa as a mere punching bag to release his hatred for his family. However, Edwurd made sure that Hansa would not be so injured that he would black out or die. This is mostly because he wanted Hansa to be conscious to feel every agonising strike his way, but also because it would be extremely suspicious and worrying for his family to see the prince in a catatonic state. He also notes how Hazel would be the first to rain fire on his gang if she finds out, and believes that the "delicate little lamb is probably pining for a good raping". Despite his initial interpretations, Hansa keeps returning to the courtyard for a reason he does not understand, but takes advantage of it all the same. Hansa is terribly afraid and Edwurd notes how he becomes a "trembling sheep ripe for slaughter" with twitching eyes that dart from one person to the next. Edwurd keeps beating Hansa for five days. One day, Hansa confronts Edwurd. Not with guards or any protection, only simple clothing and his grazed face. Edwurd is by himself at this time as it is earlier than usual for his friends' meet up. Edwurd only grins and beats Hansa once more into a bloodied state and exhausts himself. Hansa staggers to his feet and stumbles over to a hand-sized rock next to a crumbling wall, and slams it into Edwurd's head. Edwurd has no reaction at first, but after a few recurring strikes, Edwurd eventually falls down. Hansa, in a state of a frenzy, reaches for a larger rock and straddles Edwurd, who is attempting to fight back. Hansa straddles Edwurd and thrashes his head over a course of a dozen blows with a rock. Hansa starts crying after each strike and begins to slow down, eventually flopping of Edwurd's now headless body and kneeling beside it. Hansa describes Edwurd's crushed head as a "brain pate". Some time after Hansa’s incident, the Podgarde family was arrested and despite them being of low birth, a trial was held in Lyttledomme’s court due to the circumstance with a noble and all three family members were judged by Earl Trystan Laryn. The Wildows were called and Hansa also joined, albeit incredibly traumatised and skulking. Hansa told truthfully what had happened and the family was declared not guilty as it was the result of their son’s actions and not the whole family itself. Despite being told by her parents to keep her cool, Hazel Wildow is furious at the judging and demands their heads. Earl Laryn only exclaims that he understands she wants justice and he understands how much she loves her brother, but he explains that “a part of both families were lost” and threatens Hazel of being banished from Lyttledomme if she should raise her voice again. Hazel, terribly worried for Hansa, sits silent and fusses over Hansa. The boys who helped Edwurd with his actions were promptly hanged however.